1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction using extruded light metal sections and lightweight composite panels joined to the sections. Within the scope of the invention is also a use of the construction.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Carriage superstructures for high-speed trains have to meet high demands with respect to air tightness and stiffness under pressure, soundproofing and thermal insulation, performance during collision, weight, manufacture and assembly. Carriage superstructures of known forms of construction are not capable of meeting all of these requirements in every respect.
In a carriage superstructure of the kind described above and published in EP-A-0622285, the lightweight composite panels comprise a plastic core clad on both sides with outer layers of plastic. The connection between the composite panels and the longitudinal profiled beam sections is achieved by means of in intermediate section of aluminium which is bonded between the outer layers of the composite section and welded to the profiled beam section.